1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement of parts of a single-lens reflex camera, especially parts in a camera body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general arrangement of parts in a camera body of a conventional single-lens reflex camera having a vertical shutter device internally is shown in FIG. 4. FIG. 4 is a schematic view of the arrangement inside the camera body of the conventional single-lens reflex camera, seen from the top.
In a conventional single-lens reflex camera 100, a mirror box 53 is arranged in the center of a camera body 51 in the state in which the mirror box 53 is fixed to a front plate 52. A vertical shutter device 55 is fixed to the rear surface of the mirror box 53 in the direction of an optical axis O. An image pickup device 62 is arranged on the rear side of the shutter device 55 in the direction of an optical axis O in the state in which the image pickup device 62 is mounted on an image pickup substrate 63.
The shutter device 55 has a base plate (bottom plate) 55a, and a shutter control portion 56 for driving the shutter to open and close is arranged on the right end part of the base plate 55a. A cam portion 61 and a swing lever 58 for driving the shutter control portion 56 are arranged in the lower part of the shutter control portion 56 and on the front side (photographing lens side) of the shutter control portion 56 with respect to the optical axis.
More specifically, the swing lever 58 is swingablly supported by a support shaft 59 arranged on the front side of the base plate 55a in the direction of the optical axis O. The swing lever 58 is driven in a swinging manner by the rotation of the cam portion 61, and drives and presses the end of a charged lever 57 provided in the shutter control portion 56 for charging the shutter.
Meanwhile, a body mount 54 for mounting an interchangeable lens is fixed to the front of the mirror box 53. Further, a grip portion 51a for holding the camera is provided on the right of the camera body 51.
A camera disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-36104 is an example which has the similar arrangement of the swing lever of the vertical shutter device of the conventional single-lens reflex camera of FIG. 4.
In the case of the conventional single-lens reflex camera 100 shown in FIG. 4, since the fulcrum of swing movement of the swing lever 58 (the position of the supporting shaft 59) is arranged in front of the shutter control portion 56, that is, in front of the base plate 55a, it is necessary to have a space for arranging the swing lever 58 in front of the shutter control portion 56. Therefore, the distance B0 between the concave portion 51b of the grip portion 51a of the camera body 51 and the rear surface of the shutter device 55 in the direction of the optical axis (the image pickup element side) becomes longer. As a result, the thickness A0 of the grip 51a in the direction of front and back of the grip portion 51a becomes thicker. Furthermore, the distance E0 from the rear surface of the shutter device 55 to the lens mount 54 becomes longer.